The present invention relates to a container module provided with interchangeable trays--commonly designated, by a French word, "godet" in this field--for suitable cases for containing cosmetic products, such as, shadowing, fard powder, lip polisher cream, lipstick powder, powder.
The interchangeable tray container module according to the present invention could be used in order to contain other product types different from cosmetic products.
As those skilled in the art are well aware, providing suitable cases for containing such cosmetic products as mentioned above, requires that several technical problems are solved.
One problem arises from the possibility of retaining the case, once at least some of the products contained inside it are exhausted, with only the exhausted godet being replaced, replacement are found on the market as specific refills for particular cases.
Another technical problem relates to the possibility of replacing the godet housed inside the case, easily and as desired, with other godet containing different cosmetic products without the user has to soil his/her fingers.
Furthermore, it is desirable that a case be provided with an interior lay-out in which the assembled godet form an aesthetically pleasant, and also variable, pattern.